


Date Night

by regalbelle (sanversjade)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/regalbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Beauty AU:<br/>it’s date night and Ruby reminisces…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

She’d been prepping dinner all day to make date night extra special. Belle had been really busy and stressed out because of work, but she was free for a month starting from tonight and Ruby had promised to treat her girlfriend of three years. She had gone all out; she took the day off and cooked Belle’s favourite dinner.  She even laid out a path of rose petals leading to their couch. She had planned to eat there because it was so cosy and they loved to snuggle after dinner. Everything was supposed to go well and they were going to share a really romantic night. They both needed a relaxing night at home.

Ruby was starting to get nervous. She had this nagging feeling in her stomach. She was just extremely excited and couldn’t wait for Belle to get home. It’s like they were teenagers again. But something didn’t feel right… Since she had nothing to do anymore and since the strange feeling only got worse when doing nothing, Ruby decided to look through some pictures. She grabbed the album of this summer when she and Belle had gone on a road trip to visit their parents in Boston.

It hadn’t been an easy decision to move to Chicago, but Belle, who was a professor in English Literature, got offered an amazing teaching job at the University of Chicago. Ruby was a detective in the drugs unit and her precinct had arranged for her to be transferred to Chicago PD without a lot of trouble. They had been gone for 1,5 years this summer, so they decided to go visit their parents in August and made a holiday out of it.

They had gone to Indianapolis first and of course Belle found this adorable little tearoom with a wall full of old books. Ruby had bought a very expensive camera especially for this trip, so she didn’t let a chance go by where she could photograph her girlfriend. She would never forget the mesmerized look on Belle’s face as she ran her fingers across the backs of the novels. There was a sparkle in her eyes that made Ruby feel warm inside. She was able to snap the perfect picture when Belle looked up at her smiling like an overjoyed child.

She grinned when she saw her favourite picture of Belle in the album. Ruby had bought her an old typewriter in Pittsburgh. Belle didn’t feel well that day so she’d stayed in their hotel room, allowing Ruby to wander around in the city on her own. She’d strolled through some small streets and found a little bookshop. Ruby wasn’t planning on buying anything, but they sold a lot of fascinating stuff and once she’d laid her eyes on the small, dark blue typewriter, she knew it was the perfect present for the booklover. She came back to the hotel room with a camera full of beautiful pictures and a box with the typewriter in it under her arm. Belle had been feeling better by then and she was wearing her blue dress, one of Ruby’s favourites on her. The picture showed Belle sitting on their bed with her dress spread out around her and the box opened in front of her and Belle looking  up in awe. The sunlight gave her hair a beautiful glow and Ruby could almost feel the love radiating from that picture. She could look at that picture forever.

They made one last stop before Boston. They had been on a few city trips to New York before, but they’d never had the chance to go to a Broadway show, which was something both of them really wanted to do. This time, Belle had taken care of that before they’d even left Chicago. She had bought two tickets to Wicked for Ruby’s birthday, back in July. Both women had been looking forward to this for a long time now. They had the perfect evening and when they arrived at the theatre, Belle asked a passer-by if he would take a picture of them. He was able to snap a photograph at the perfect moment. Ruby was looking at Belle and tucking some hair behind her ear with a loving smile on her face, and Belle was looking at the camera with a gigantic smile on her face and both arms around Ruby, softly leaning into her.

Ruby looked at a few more pictures before putting the album back where it belonged. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 7pm. Belle’s last class ended at six and the university was only a fifteen minute walk away… Ruby started to get really worried. She’d been having this weird feeling all night, but she couldn’t allow herself to freak out just yet.

She decided to call Belle, but when she didn’t pick up her phone, Ruby called the university. Some other professor answered her call and he told her Belle had left forty minutes earlier. Ruby felt like someone was squeezing her chest and taking her breath away. Belle always walked home and there weren’t a lot of streetlights on her route. In this dark, icy weather, she could’ve easily been hit by a car…

Ruby turned off the stove and grabbed her coat. She couldn’t just keep waiting here, not knowing what had happened. She walked Belle’s route to the university, but Belle was nowhere to be found. Ruby had started trembling and her eyes were filling with tears. She considered walking to her precinct and filing a missing person’s report, but she was getting really cold. She would go back home and call her colleagues. Ruby couldn’t stop the tears from falling and she was still sniffling, when she got a call. It was an unknown number, but Ruby didn’t hesitate to pick up.

“Hello?” “Rubes! Where are you? I thought-” “Oh my god, Belle! You are fine! I thought something bad had happened!”, Ruby sobbed. She started running back home and a smile was on her face again.

“Oh Ruby, I am so sorry! I wanted to pick up some flowers before I got home, but my phone died so I couldn’t warn you.” “It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re fine! I love you.” Ruby ended the call as she rounded the corner. She arrived just as Belle opened the door.

Ruby grabbed Belle’s face and kissed her hard on the mouth. ‘Don’t you ever scare me like that again, babe!’ Belle smiled and kissed Ruby again. Their lips lingered as Belle looked up and giggled, ‘And another thing,Rubes.. Mistletoe? Really?’. ‘I was gonna be really smooth about that, but then you almost scared me to death’, Ruby winked. ‘I figured you would’, Belle smirked and she pulled Ruby into their home, ‘I love you too by the way’. Ruby’s heart fluttered and she grabbed Belle’s hand. They could still have dinner and snuggle on the couch. The night wasn’t over yet.


End file.
